True Love
by inuyashas-long-lost-twin
Summary: Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha get lost. They come upon a village that needs help. But, the lord seems to be interested in Sango. Will Miroku ever tell Sango his feelings for her, or will the lord get the girl?


~True Love~  
  
This is a one-shot fic. It's for the s/m contest. ^_^ Wonder who will win?? I can't wait to find out!!! Like how many reviews I'm going to get. ::crosses fingers:: Hopefully a lot!!! ~_^ Well, in this story, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango are lost, and they come upon a village with demon troubles. They help out the village, by getting rid of a demon. But, there's this lord, who's trying to win over Sango, the love of Miroku's life!! Will the lord capture Sango's heart? Or will Miroku finally tell Sango what was in his heart all along! Read on! And please review! Please?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, Kagome-chan here. Me and Sango (Kitten Kisses) are in yet in another competition, but with other writers to!! ^_^ Sorry about my other story, Double the Love, I had disk problems, then I lost my book with the story in it. Well, I found the book, but haven't had the chance to type it out yet. No worries, I'll get it done!! Promise! Personal replies will probably be ot the end of it too. ALL 18 of them!! Well, I suppose I'll have to dedicate this to Sango, for pressuring me to get this done! And my buddies John and Kogi from aol!!!! They're awesome! lol. Thanks buddy old pal! Well, enjoy the story! (tb)- thought bubble ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
  
True Love  
Sango: Miroku! I thought I told you not to touch me there!  
  
Miroku gets slapped, but he still has a grin on his face.  
  
Miroku: I think she likes me!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! I wish Kagome were here! This is insane!  
  
They were near a waterfall. They went for a walk, and  
  
Inuyasha had gotten them lost.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm looking for a path. Stay here!  
  
Miroku: Don't get lost, now! It's a good thing we left Shippou with Kaede.  
  
Inuyasha stalks off. Sango is sitting near the waterfall. Miroku goes and sits beside her.  
  
Miroku: I couldn't help myself. You were bent over.  
  
Sango: Whatever. You need to control your hands and hormones.  
  
Miroku: How can I when a beautiful lady is in my midst?  
  
Sango blushes and turns away.  
  
Sango: Still doesn't give you the right.  
  
Miroku sighs and twiddles his thumb.  
  
Miroku: You know, Sango, I umm...................... I-  
  
Inuyasha: I found a village! Let's go!  
  
Sango and Miroku get up and follows Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku: (tb) I was so close.................... So close to saying what's in my heart. Damn Inuyasha.  
  
Sango: Miroku! Are you listening?  
  
Miroku: What? Oh, no, sorry.  
  
Sango: I said, what were you going to say?  
  
Miroku: Oh, uhhh....................... nothing. Nevermind.  
  
They continue to walk down the trail.  
  
Inuyasha: It's not far now.  
  
They walk faster, silent, watching the brush around then warily. They sense a forboding presence in the air. They see smoke, and as they come over a hill, a village appears. They go down to the lord's house, and Miroku pulls his usual stunt and lies to get them some place to stay. They sit in their room, Miroku looking at Sango as she eats her supper.  
  
Miroku:(tb) She looks so beautiful................... Even when she's doing the simplest of things.  
  
Sango: What are you looking at?  
  
Miroku: W-what? Oh........ N-nothing.  
  
Sango:(tb) He's been acting strange lately.  
  
The lord of the village walks in. The lord was a handsome man, with black hair and midnight blue eyes. But he was single, and his family had thought a demon had laid a curse on there son, but it was just that he had never found the right woman.  
  
Lord: Sango, can I see you for a minute?  
  
Sango: Sure, Lord Kogi.  
  
Sango gets up, and follows Kogi out the door. Miroku glares at the young lord as he leads Sango out the door.  
  
Inuyasha: Jealous?  
  
Miroku: Of course not.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! Whatever! Let's go to bed.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku lie down, but Miroku doesn't fall asleep. He stays awake and waits for Sango to return.  
  
~Mainhall~  
  
Lord Kogi stops and turns to Sango.  
  
Kogi: I fear that if a demon is near, that you will be harmed, and I can not let that happen.  
  
Sango: Don't worry about me, I'll-  
  
Kogi puts his finger to her lips.  
  
Kogi: Shhhh....... I will protect you if necessary.  
  
Sango: Ummm............ Alright.  
  
Kogi: I'll escort you to your room.  
  
Kogi and Sango walk back to the sleeping area. Sango lies down and goes to sleep. Kogi leaves and goes to his chamber.  
  
~Morning~  
  
A sliver of sunlight peeks through the window, landing on Miroku's face. His eyes flinch, then they open, slowly. He looks at the window, groans and rolls over. A foot prods at his back. He swats at it.  
  
Miroku: Go away!  
  
Inuyasha: Get up, damnit!  
  
Some one tugs at Miroku's sleeve.  
  
Sango: Come on......... We have work to do.  
  
Miroku groans and gets up. He yawns and stretches. Sango and Inuyasha stand on either side of him. He remembers the dream, no, nightmare, he had in which Sango had married the Lord Kogi, and he had to watch! It was torture to him! He stands up, and looks around.  
  
Inuyasha: Come on, let's go.  
  
They go outside, and Lord Kogi greets them. Kogi's gaze lingers on Sango as he bows. Miroku ignores the look and turns away.  
  
Kogi: A demon, we believe, have been tearing up our gardens, fields and have stolen a few young women!  
  
He kneels before them, hands clasped before him.  
  
Kogi: I beg of you! Rid us of the evil, so we may live in peace again!  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow twitches and a look of annoyance passes over his face.  
  
Inuyasha: Alright! We'll help, there's no need for that.  
  
Kogi: Thank you!  
  
Kogi rises to his feet. He bows a deep bow, and the villagers cheer.  
  
Sango: (whispers to Miroku) They must think this demon is powerful.  
  
Miroku: Yeah....  
  
Sango: (tb) He's not acting he usual self................ It feels like he's being cold to me. I wonder what I did wrong.  
  
Inuyasha: Come on, let's go.  
  
They walk from the village and into the forest, where the attacks supposedly came from. Inuyasha becomes wary, as does the rest. Sango gets Hiraikotsu ready, Miroku grips his staff, and Inuyasha sniffs the air.  
  
Miroku: Smell anything?  
  
Inuyasha: Human blood........... and death.  
  
Miroku: I sense magic nearby. Ritual magic. A kind used to bring forth a demon that has been long dead............. brought back as a zombie.  
  
Sango: Do you think that the demon rose and killed those women?  
  
Miroku: No. They were the sacrifice.  
  
They walk carefully down the trail. A clearing is just up ahead. Inuyasha signals to move into the forest. They creep along the trees up to the edge. They hide behind a large cluster of bushes. Five people stand around a fire, cloaked in black and blood on their faces. A ring of blood was around them and three bodies of the women were in it, and so were the people, the fire was in a great circle. In the center was a huge mound, almost being a large hill. The cloaked figures start a chant, starting low, and getting louder.  
  
Figures: Oh Great One, rise once again! And wreak havoc and chaos once more!  
  
Miroku: Uh oh..............  
  
Inuyasha: You can say that again!  
  
The dirt on the mound stirs. A hand shoots out of it, then, another. A demon pulls itself out of the grave. The demon has two horns on it's head, and it's was snake-like. A large loincloth held up by a large leather belt, with a bovine skull holding that together. It's body was a man's, but covered in green scales. It flexes its clawed hands, as a foked tongue flicks out, smelling the air. The cloaked men fall to their knees, bowing. The demon-zombie was 10 ft. tall.  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell is that thing?!  
  
Miroku: A demon zombie! We'd better be careful!  
  
Sango: Why doesn't it eat the people?  
  
Miroku: They're sorcerers, and they raised it, so they control it.  
  
Inuyasha: Great................ A demon run by bakas. Stay here.  
  
Sango: Be careful!  
  
Inuyasha: No worries!  
  
Inuyasha jumps out of the bushes. The demon opens its mouth. Fangs glisten with poison as it hisses. It spits poison at Inuyasha, and he dodges it. The sorcerers cower behind the creature.  
  
Sorcerer: Get the hanyou! He wishes to stop you from ruling!  
  
The thing hisses again, and the snake-like eyes glare down at Inuyasha.  
  
Thing: I am the Great Oji! No one will s-s-stop me!  
  
Inuyasha: Oji? Well, you'll be back in your grave soon.  
  
Inuyasha draws Tetsusaiga, and grips it two-handed. Oji hisses.  
  
Inuyasha: You know you're dead, right?  
  
Oji: Yes-s-s-s-s-s. I have been dead for a hundred years-s-s-s.  
  
Inuyasha: That's a long time. Why aren't you rotting?  
  
Oji: Magic has-s-s brought back my body before it had s-s-s-started to rot. And now, I'm back......... Not alive............. But just as invincible!  
  
Oji hisses and slashes at Inuyasha. Inuyasha ducks, puts Tetsusaiga in on hand, and readies his attack.  
  
Inuyasha: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!  
  
Inuyasha slashes at Oji. It connects, but his scales are like armor.  
  
Inuyasha: Damnit!  
  
Oji laughs and bites Inuyasha. A sharp pain erupts in the arm as the poison seeps into the bite. Inuyasha siezes the opportunity, and stabs Oji in the eye. Oji screams, but the eye heals.  
  
Inuyasha: This is hard!  
  
He tries again, but in the neck. Gobs of flesh burst out and Inuyasha is drenched in it.  
  
Inuyasha: Mwahahahaha! Now I know!  
  
Zombies don't bleed, so black goo from congealed blood seeps out over the sword.  
  
Inuyasha: Ewww....................  
  
Inuyasha quickly cuts off Oji's head.  
  
Inuyasha: Phew, that was close.  
  
Oji: Mwahahaha! Puny hanyou! Zombies are already dead! You'll have to do more than that!  
  
Oji's body had started to pull itself towards Inuyasha. Panicing, Inuyasha cuts off arms and legs. The legs flop, along with the body. The arms crawl towards him, and he chops it to pieces.  
  
Inuyasha: Put him back, now! Or I'll kill you!  
  
The sorcerers put the demon Oji to rest. They kneel in front of Inuyasha, bowing.  
  
Sorcerers: Please don't kill us, O Great Hanyou!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm taking you to Lord Kogi.  
  
The sorcerers get to their feet, slowly. Inuyasha is in the front, and the sorcerers fall behind in place. Miroku and Sango flank them. They enter the village, and Lord Kogi is standing there.  
  
Kogi: I knew that you would be back.  
  
Miroku: They took the women to bring back a demon. We were there just in time.  
  
Kogi: Good. Sango-sama, I'm glad you're safe.  
  
Kogi takes Sango's hand and kisses it. Sango blushes, as Miroku grins, waiting for a slap. It didn't come.  
  
Miroku: (tb) She never let me do that! Why, that's no good...............  
  
Miroku's face clouds with anger. Kogi brings Sango and Inuyasha beside him, leaving Miroku in the shadows.  
  
Kogi: (whispers to Sango) Would you please come with me? I have something to give you...............  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku hear the whisper, and watch Kogi warily.  
  
Kogi: Tonight, we will have a feast in our heroes' honor!  
  
The village cheers. Kogi escorts Sango away into the lord's house. Miroku steps out beside Inuyasha as the crowd goes away.  
  
Miroku: I don't like this Kogi.  
  
Inuyasha: I know, he's stealing your woman.  
  
Miroku: I wish she was mine! Oops...................  
  
Inuyasha grins an evil grin. He goes into the house, followed by Miroku, who is blushing furiously.  
  
~Later~  
  
In the dining hall, nobles from the village sit around a table. Kogi is at one end, and Inuyasha on the other. Sango is at Kogi's right, Miroku at Inuyasha's right. Sango is wearing a formal dress with rubies as a necklace. Kogi stands up, tapping his glass.  
  
Kogi: People of our village! Rejoice, because these three brave souls have saved us from a terrible fate!  
  
They clap. Kogi sits down and whispers something to Sango, and she blushes.  
  
Miroku: At least I'm not totally ignored.  
  
Inuyasha gives a sympathetic look to Miroku, and pats him on the back. Miroku glares at Kogi, unnoticed while the people feast. After about an hour, the people dispersed, and Kogi's servants cleaned up. Sango had left with Kogi. Miroku and Inuyasha are in the room, waiting. Sango enters the room, blushing. Miroku glares and gives a disapproving look.  
  
Sango: Miroku, what's wrong?  
  
Inuyasha: I think I'll go................ take a walk............. outside.  
  
Inuyasha leaves. Sango sits in front of Miroku.  
  
Sango: You look mad...................  
  
Miroku: I don't like this Kogi-mun.  
  
Sango: Why not?  
  
Miroku stands up, and turns to the window.  
  
Miroku: Because he's hanging all over you!  
  
Sango: Aha! I thought you were jealous!  
  
Miroku: (pouting) I'm not jealous.  
  
Sango: Then.................. Why do you act so jealous?  
  
That was all it took for what he had been holding his tongue against for what had seemed like an age slip.  
  
Miroku: I love you with more passion and honesty than I could have dreamed to wish for and it's destroying me. Each time I look in your eyes, it tears me limb from limb, leaving nothing but the dismal pieces of my broken heart. Living each day in fear that you will see through the lechery charade and see the love instead of the lust, because I love you so much that the thought of you with me, some one who will only bring you more pain, is preposterous, but the thought of you with some one else is some sort of henious crime against nature. And that, Sango, is why I'm jealous.  
  
Niether of them could believe that he had said that. Miroku's face turns red, a shocked red. Sango's eyes water and a little tear rolls down her cheek.  
  
Sango: I didn't know you felt that way! You should have-  
  
Miroku: -never had said it. I know you like Lord Kogi.  
  
Sango: No! Not anything like that! I..................... love........................... you! And I've had the biggest crush on you, ever!  
  
Miroku's jaw dropped. He sits down, staring ahead. Sango kneels in front of him and touches his hand. Miroku looks up and hugs Sango. Sango, surprised, hugs Miroku back. After what seems like ages, they let go.  
  
Miroku: Will you be willing to be with me?  
  
Sango: Yes!  
  
They get up. Inuyasha comes in. He has a big grin on his face.  
  
Inuyasha: Let's go back to the well.  
  
They go to say goodbye to Kogi.  
  
Inuyasha: We're going home.  
  
Kogi's face falls.  
  
Kogi: Goodbye.....................  
  
They walk out of the lord's house, and out of the village. They get directions from a traveling monk. They walk on, and were only a day away. They stop for the night, beside the trail. Inuyasha goes to find something to eat, leaving Miroku and Sango............... Alone. An uncomfortable silence fills the air, the fields swaying in the night air.  
  
Miroku: It'll take us at least half a day for us to get there.  
  
Sango: Yeah, and I don't know where Kirara is. I haven't seen her since we left Kaede's village.  
  
Miroku: That is a mystery..................  
  
Inuyasha comes back with two fully grown rabbits in each hand. Lord Kogi hadn't given them much food to take, so they were going to eat it on the way home. Miroku skins the rabbits, and Inuyasha smiles as he thinks about seeing Kagome tomorrow.  
  
Inuyasha: As soon as I get back, I'm visiting the well.  
  
They all want to see Kagome, Shippou and to find Kirara. Miroku puts the rabbit over the fire that Sango had made. About a half an hour later, Miroku takes the rabbits off the fire, one whole to Inuyasha, and Miroku and Sango share one. Soon, they are warm and sleepy. Inuyasha gets up in a tree, and Sango lays warily beside Miroku.  
  
Miroku: No worries, I won't grope. Well............ I might in my sleep.............  
  
Sango give a look at Miroku, but lies down beside him anyway. They drift off to sleep, waiting for the sun to rise.  
  
~morning~  
  
Inuyasha is the first to wake up. He makes a quick survey of the surrounding fields, then sits under the tree where he slept. Miroku wakes up, waking Sango at the same time. They eat some of the food given to them by Kogi and his people, then, they continue to walks on the road that would take them to Kaede's village.  
  
Inuyasha: Alright, we made it half-way when we stopped for the night. We should get to the village after lunch.  
  
They continue to walk, keeping an eye peeled for demons or any other threat. They walk for a few hours, then they stop to get a drink of water and to sit and rest.  
  
~lunchtime~  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha stopped to eat lunch.  
  
Miroku: Well, so far, you haven't gotten us lost, Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?!  
  
Inuyasha has a look of annoyance and anger as he stands up. A few seconds later, Miroku has several bumps on his head. Inuyasha sits back down, and finishes his meal. Sango finishes hers, then Miroku does. They get up and follow Inuyasha down the road. They hurry, jogging to get there faster. An hour later, signs of the village and Inuyasha's Forest appear. Kaede and Shippou are standing in the outskirts of the village. Sango and Miroku wave. Kirara comes out of the forest, followed by a male cat demon. The two rub heads and purr. Kirara looks up at Sango.  
  
Kirara: Mew?  
  
Sango: I see you have a mate. Let's name him Kasha.  
  
Kasha rubs up against Sango. She reaches down and scratches his head, and he purrs. They walk into the village, Inuyasha running to the Bone Eater's Well, to wait for Kagome. He comes back, Kagome on his back and a cute smile on his face.  
  
Kagome: Hey!  
  
Miroku: Hello, Kagome-sama.  
  
Sango: Hi Kagome!  
  
Kagome gets off Inuyasha's back, and sets her bag down.  
  
Sango: Kirara has a mate! His name's Kasha.  
  
Kasha and Kirara walk to Kagome, and she pets them.  
  
Miroku: Sango-kun and I are together now too!  
  
Sango and Miroku hold hands. Kagome and Inuyasha hold hands, as Kaede and Shippou look on, watching.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
6 months later, Sango and Miroku get married. Kirara and Kasha had a litter, and Inuyasha marked Kagome as his 'wench', but says it lovingly, as if it were just another pet name. Shippou celebrated his 10th birthday, and Kaede her 70th. They contine to collect the Shikon No Tama, fight demons, protect villages and helping the good demons gain respect from the villages the demons try to help. But there's not much of those.............. 


End file.
